


Going up

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Gay Sex, Horny, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quickies, Risky, Teasing, These bitches are horny as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom and Adam sneak away from a very important party to have sex on the elevator.How risky!
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 17





	Going up

It only took one look from Adam and Dom was instantly turned on he knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted it was risky but so worth it, the adrenaline rush of potentially being caught overcoming him. 

Tonight Dom and his bandmates were attending a fancy release party for their new album.

Adam had been teasing him all night long in simple flirty ways that drove the other mad Dom needed to be fucked he couldnt take all the teasing sooner or later he was going to end up creaming his pants. 

So while the guests were distracted by all that the party had to offer.

Dom and Adam left the festivities and headed onto a elevator pushing the button that would take them to the tenth floor.

Hopefully they wouldnt make any stops on their way up.

"You dont know how long I have wanted to do this,"Dom breathed sliding off his pants.

Adam did the same allowing his erection to spring free. 

"Fook your so damm hard,"Dom groaned geting down on his knees licking the tip of Adam's cock which was leaking with precum quickly taking the whole length into his large mouth. 

"Hmm I hope we dont get caught please be quick,"Adam moaned he to turned on by their current situation. 

Dom kept sucking ignoring his boyfriends concerns his warm wet mouth coating Adam's member in saliva in prepration for anal sex. 

"You ready for me to enter you,"the guitarist asked as the elevator continued to go up opening every once in awhile when it reached another floor. Luckly nobody caught them, well not yet anyway. 

"Fook yess,"Dom responded turning around and bending over against the elevator wall allowing his lover to slowly ease his thick veiny cock into his pinky hairless hole. 

"Please don't be gentel,"Dom wimpred as Adam began to pound into his arsehole. 

"Don't worry darlin I wont,"Adam growled quicking the pase of his thrusts as the elevator reached the ninth floor. 

"Fook hmmmm ohhh,"Dom moaned his body overstimulated by pleasure the thought of someone cacthing them making love on the elevator causing his arousal to become more intense. 

"We are almost at to the tenth floor,"Adam spoke his voice shaking. 

"I dont give a fook keep going your making me feel so good,"Dom groaned fucking himself on Adam's member his ass filled to the brim it felt so good to be streached out in public. 

"Your such a kinky bastard,"Adam snarled playfully as the elevator finaly reached the tenth floor. 

Adam's thrusts became rougher as the elevator went back down twards the first floor Dom's hole loose and craving more of his boyfriend's cock.

"I am gonna cum,"Adam warned leting out a loud groan before releasing a load of semen into his lovers ass.

Dom while in the process of getting fucked pushed the elevator button again sending them to the second floor of the buliding before they could reach the last floor where the guests were gathred. 

"Ohh fook that was incredible,"Dom exclaimed reaching his release quickly pulling his pants back up. 

"Hell ya we need to do this again,"Adam remarked redressing himself in prepration to leave the elevator and head back down to the party.

Dom quickly stoped him with a rough passionate kiss pining him up against the elevator wall.

"Your not going anywhere the party can wait,"Dom wispred his voice filled with desire.

Adam quickly got the message and kissed his lover back sliping his tounge into Dom's mouth. 

"You ready for round two,"Dom asked reaching down to palm Adam through his boxers.

"Always,"Adam replied with a toothy grin.........

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on something Dom said in an interview with clevver music. 
> 
> Btw sorry for any speling mistakes I still hope that you can enjoy the story.


End file.
